Finding Romance
by kittie17
Summary: This story is about two girls. Skylar J. Ryans and Nixie Johnson. They end up in the world of Hetalia for some reason unknown to them and the countries they meet along the way. But this is story has romance and other random jumble. There also might be smut in later chapters but not right now. And I know this summary sucks but trust me people...This story will be good I hope...
1. Meet Skylar J Ryans - Info

**Name:** Onyx J. Ryans

**Age:** 19

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Hair Color:** Light Pink

**Details about Life:** Onyx January Ryans is a 19 year old girl who somehow ended up in the hetalia world. She is smart in most subjects like math and earth science. She is kinda tsundere and dresses like a punk sometimes. Her mother died when she was 7 due to a horrible car accident. Her father died a few years later due to severe depression causing him to drink a lot of alcohol and do all sorts of drugs. But that doesnt stop her from anything or being herself.

**Love Interest: **?


	2. Meet Nixie Johnson - Info

**Name: **Nixie Johnson

**Age: **18

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Details about Life: **Nixie is a bit of a rebel sometimes. Her mother is a very kind and gentle woman and her father ran away from the family when she was a baby. She is sweet though. She loves the outdoors nd reading. She is also VERY quiet and shy. Most people find her quite adorable, but she hates the attetion. She just wishes she can get out of her shyness and find someone to love her for her, not her appearance, smarts, musical ability or anything else, but her.

**Love Interest: **?


	3. Chapter 1

- Skylar's POV -

"That was so freaking creepy..." I said as sits up from the ground. I looked around at my surroundings of the mysterious world I ended up in. I pushed myself up from the ground and dusted myself off. "Where the hell am I anyways?" I looked around again and shrugs, walking off in a random direction to explore.

After trying to find some possible way out of the vast forest (which is eventually where I figured I landed), I got out of the forest and saw the faces of three men looking at me like I was odd or something. "What the hell are you staring at?" One of the men, one with light brown hair and closed eyes, wearing a blue military uniform and has an odd curl on his right side of his head hides behind a tall man who is muscular with slicked-back blonde hair, ice blue eyes that are kinda intimidating and so is his attitude and his stare. The last man had jet black hair and brown eyes that seem like there was no emotion in them. He was japanese, since he was carrying a katana and wearing a japanese military uniform. The blonde was also wearing a uniform but ti was like the brunette boy's uniform, but green.

The blonde stepped forward. "Vho are jou?" he asked in a thick German accent. You look at him and cross your arms. "I'll tell you my name when you tell me where I am and how I got here?" Then there was gasp and five more men stood before you and the blonde with big eyebrows said something very odd. "Oh dear, this is not good..." His british accent mad all eyes turn to him, confused about who this girl was.


	4. Chapter 2

- Skylar's POV -

I sat there confused once England explained to me that I am in the world of Hetalia. "How the hell did I get here though?!" I jumped up out of my seat and looked at all the men. England thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you got sent here for a purpose, love." He says which just gets me a bit pissed. "What the hell reason would that be, big brows!" Once that escaped my lips, it sent England in depression and America in a fit of laughter. "I LOVE THIS GIRL! CAN WE KEEP HER?!"

A few hours has passed now since I entered this world and you were just watching as they were about to hold a world meeting apparently and I got dragged along because America said he wanted to introduce a great and sexy girl like me to the others. I sighed as I sat down. A few minutes passed and then a huge, and I mean HUGE, group of people ran in the room. I sat there a bit shocked that there is THIS many people fitting in a tiny room like this.

'Its only been a couple of minutes and a damn fight breaks loose between big brows and that perverted guy with a french accent...Are you kidding me?' I thought with a very displeased look. "HEY! WHO IS SHE?!" Says a silver-haired man with red eyes. The tall muscle guy with blonde hair I met earlier stood up. "Everybody..." He said and everyone looked at him and he looked at me and motioned me over to where he was standing. I rose from my chair and walked over to him and stood next to him. "This is Skylar Ryans...She is not from here..." All eyes were on me. I just looked at them with expressionless eyes, which kinda scared some people in the room.

"Ve all need to decide vho she vill stay vith for tonight since she does not have a place to stay here." They all looked at each other and started an argument. I just sighed and walked over to the first person I saw. He was that loud-mouthed american guy who was known as hamburger dude to me. He is the personification of the country America. "Hey, dude! Whats up?" He asked while smiling like a goofball. I sighed. "I'm staying with you tonight whether you like it or not." "Sure thing bro!" He smiles and drags me to his place.


	5. Meet Kayla Jennings (will appear later)

**NAME:** Kayla Jennings

**Age:** 22

**Eye Color:** Light Blue

**Hair:** Brown usually in a side braid

**Details about Life:** Kayla can be very shy at times, but only to those she first meets, once you get to know her she is very loyal and outgoing and brave. She doesn't have many friends she just sticks to herself, but she has a secret. She can see magical creatures AND she is a witch. That's why she doesn't have many friends. Her parents abandoned her when she was 8 so she has lived on her own, running from place to place just so she doesn't get caught by people who want to study her. She is tired of running and wants someone who can understand her, and love her, and make her feel protected


End file.
